


Just A Thing

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [30]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's secret isn't so secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Thing

"You know," Aidan said, studied the laces of his costume, "if you keep watching him like that, he's going to know."

"Know what?" Orlando asked.

The look Aidan gave him spoke volumes. Orlando just smiled a little, then walked back to his trailer.

***

"Try not to be so obvious," Dean suggested.

"What?" Orlando asked, pasting on his best innocent look.

"He's looking over here," Dean added, propping the heel of one foot on the toes of the other as he settled back in his chair.

Orlando made a slightly undignified sound and slunk back to his trailer.

***

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Luke asked.

"No clue what you're talking about," Orlando replied, pretending disinterest as he hunched behind the newest script edits.

"Liar," Luke laughed.

"Still don't know," Orlando insisted.

"He's watching you," Luke said, reaching over to tug the papers down from in front of Orlando.

Orlando looked over, and his eyes went wide. He made a very undignified sound before scurrying back to his trailer.

***

"Are you avoiding me?" Richard asked, dropping to the seat across from Orlando.

"Um," Orlando said, proud that his voice didn't squeak. "No?"

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Um, no," Orlando repeated, trying to inject the right amount of firmness into his voice. Richard just looked amused.

"Lee says you have a crush on me," Richard said, and yes, he was definitely amused.

"I'm too old for crushes," Orlando said before he could think. "Um."

"So what would you call it, then?"

"It's not a, a whatever," Orlando said, flailing a bit as he waved his hands around. "It's just a, you know, a thing. A thing."

"A thing," Richard repeated, and he was clearly trying not to laugh. "I see."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Oh."

"I always knew you had a thing for dwarves."


End file.
